


DreamScape

by DMChumble



Series: Stay Collection Miraculous Ladybug [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMChumble/pseuds/DMChumble
Summary: DreamScape was the next story written in the Stay Collection after Scatter
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Stay Collection Miraculous Ladybug [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018330
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

DreamScape, Chapter 1

Marinette woke to the sound of Tikki telling her to get up. She looked at her clock and realized that she'd forgotten to set her alarm. She then scrambled to get out of bed, shower, and change. This of course, was nothing new. It'd happened before, and every time she just barely makes it to class before the bell. While sitting in the shower washing off she'd tried to remember what it was she was dreaming, but couldn't seem to remember. Though it did feel like it was important for some reason. Maybe she'd remember later right now she'd have to hurry up and get to school.

"Morning, love you, gotta go, bye." She said to her parents while rushing out the door. She was glad that it was a nice day outside, Tikki was hidden in her book bag.

"You really should remember to set your alarm, I tried waking you earlier, but all you did was roll over and go back to sleep." The tiny Kwami said to her partner as they were racing to school.

"I know, remind me as soon as I get home to do that." The raven haired girl said quietly as she raced into the school and up into the classroom. Thankfully she'd just made it before the tardy bell. She was exahusted, but at least she'd made it this time.

Marinette had managed to get in before the tardy bell and sat in her seat beside Alya. Her bestfriend sighed as the teacher came in and began the lesson, she felt like something was off about Marinette today, but wasn't exaclty sure why. She'd have to find out and see if there was anything she could do to help. The teacher continued writing on the board while the students chatted quietly among themselves, nothing new there. They'd still be able to keep up with their work so the teacher didn't really care and was a bit more laid back than the others thankfully.

"What's up with you today? You seem distracted." Alya asked trying to get Marinette's attention to chat. It was as if she had something heavy on her mind.

"I don't know, it felt so real, but now I can't remember it." The raven ahired girl spoke trying to remember what had happened in her dream. She seemed to be drawing a blank, but it felt important for some reason.

"What felt real?" The tan skinned girl asked a bit confused about what her bestfriend was talking about.

"It was a dream that I can't remember." Marinette replied with a sigh giving up on trying to remember for now. Maybe it would come back to her in time. But she didn't know for sure.

"Oh, Maybe it was about Adrien, were you having wet dreams?" Alya teased making Marinette turn bright red from embarressment of what she was suggesting.

"Don't joke like that, it's not okay, and I can't remember." She squeeked trying to calm down so her blush would go away. This made Alya laugh a bit, though they did manage to get everything down for the class lessons.

Marinette was relieved that the luch bell had rang allowing her to get out of that awkward situation. She'd run off rather quickly grabbing her stuff as she went. This gave her the opportunity to run out to the sale that was going on at a local store that sold materials she could use for her fashion designs. What she didn't know, was that she was about to crash into someone familiar...

"Marinette? Hey, hows it going?" The familiar blond young man said surprised to see her at the sale that was going on, but then remembered that she was into designing fashion for fun.

"A-A-Adrien? Whaat brings you here?" She asked stuttering, at least she'd managed to for a sentence this time. Though, it was a bit difficult to manage since she wasn't able to really talk to him alone like that.

"Same as you I suppose, I'm here for the sale though I'm not really great at fashion I thought I'd give it a try. Maybe you can give me some pointers sometime." He explained as they continued walking around the store and gathering different materials while Marinette tried her best to give him some tips without stepping all over herself and stuttering the whole time for once.

"That's why you're supposed to tie the ends together whenever you hand stitch something, otherwise it will come out." She explained as they'd gotten the last of the materials on their lists and began walking towards the check out counter, it'd become slightly easier to talk with him once they'd gotten into the topic of fashion and pointers for how to make their own designs.

"Oh, I see. That actually makes alot of sense. Um... Actually, I'd like to ask you something, it's kinda last minute though..." He began hoping she wouldn't get mad, he'd been trying to figure out a way to ask her since his father had told him about it this morning.

"What is it?" The raven haired girl asked, he sounded a bit nervous, or maybe he was afraid she'd get mad. She didn't really know for sure, all she knew was that it sounded important.

"My dad is making me go to this, formal get together kinda party tonight and said I had to bring a date or it would look bad on him, and I really don't wanna ask Chloe. So, would you, maybe, like to go with me?" He asked as they were rung up and paid for their materials. She couldn't believe it, Adrien had literally just asked her to be his date to a fancy party.

"I, I'd love to. So, do I need to wear a fancy dress?" The blue eyed girl replied before asking how she should dress for the occasion since it'd be the first time she'd even been to something like that.

"Just, something formal, I'm sure you'll look amazing in whatever you choose to wear. Need a ride back to school?" He answered opening the trunk of his car, he'd no longer needed Nathalie and the gorilla to watch his every move and drive him around since he'd gotten his license.

"U-um, that would be great thank you." Marinette said blushing as she put her bags in the trunk and got in on the passenger side of Adrien's car, she'd blushed at his comment about her looking amazing in anything.

Marinette went inside to put her stuff in her locker as Adrien did the same. Lunch was almost over and now it was time to get back to class, which unfortunately also meant back to Alya's probing. And of course, that's the first thing she does as soon as she sit's down beside Marinette.

"So, how come you were riding with Adrien, you two go out on a lunch date?" The amber eyed girl asked teasing her best frind, though was honestly curious as to what exaclty was going on between them.

"No, I ran to the shop so I wouldn't miss the sale, and he was there too. It was completely accidental, but he wanted to chat about Fashion tips. Then, he... He asked me to go with him as his date tonight." The blue eyed girl said in reply to her best friend, blushing about the last part.

"Congratualtions girl, he finally asked you out. Sorry I can't help you find the perfect dress, but I gotta babysit my younger siblings." She explained with a sigh, feeling bad that she couldn't be there to help Marinette pick out an outfit for her first date with Adrien. 

"That's alright. I think I have the perfect dress in mind already though." Marinette said happily as they continued to chat for a good long while before time to head home.


	2. Chapter 2

DreamScape,Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Marinette was excited, but also very nervous. Tikki tried her best to help her calm down, and for the most part it seemed to work. As she kept pulling out and trying on dresses, some she made herself, some her parents had bought her. She'd finially managed to pick out a nice, yet simple looking little red dress. It was shoulderless, but fit very well and flowed elegantly, and gave the illusion that Marinette was gliding across the floor instead of walking. She didn't usually wear high heeled shoes, but that didn't mean she wouldn't have any. Actually the dress came with High Heels that had a strap on them that would wrap around her ankles and buckle. All of which she'd actually designed herself. At Tikki's insistance she'd decided to leave her hair down for once brusing all the tangle out of it, she then did up her makeup, which she'd had to have her mother help with since she wasn't used to wearing any, Tikki stayed hidden while Marinette's mother was in the room. Soon enough it was time and Marinette had a simple golden chained bracelett her mother said would go great with the dress for accessories along with a simple heart shaped locket that her father had given her when she was little. Marinette only ever wore it on special occasions so that it wouldn't get lost or damaged. That's when Adrien pulled up and there was a knock at the door.  
  
  
  
"Adrien, come on in. Marinette is upstairs finishing getting ready. Come in and sit down." Marinette's father said getting a nod from the young blond as he went inside and sat at a stool.  
  
"Thank you sir." He said nervously sitting down, he'd had two boquets of flowers one was assorted and the other was a dozen roses. It was clear he knew the proper ettiqute for whenever going on a first date with someone.   
  
"Oh Adrien, so where are you taking Marinette this evening?" Marientte's mother asked as she walked down the stairs, all they had to do now was wait for Marinette.  
  
"My father is having this formal party, and said I had to bring a date. Oh, these are for you by the way." Adrien answered before giving her the assorted flowers.  
  
"Oh how wonderful, so what made you ask Marinette?" The elder raven haired woman said taking the arrangement and putting them in an empty vase before doing a bit more probing.  
  
"Like I said, my father told me I had to bring a date. I asked Marinette becasue she's the most wonderful girl I know." Adrien replied, her parents seemed to be satisfied with his answer as Marinette came walking down the stairs. Of course Tom was taking pictures since it was his daughter's first date.   
  
"Ready to go?" Marinette asked blushing as Adrein got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Yes, these are for you." The Blond haired young man said handing Marinette the roses, of course her dad made them pose for at least one shot together. Marinette then put the roses in a vase and they were off. Of course Adrien had held open the car door for her to climb inside as well.  
  
  
  
It didn't take very long to get there, but there were many famous clebreties, it actually made Marinette feel like she didn't belong there. Especially when some of the more snobby party goes seemed to turn their nose up at her. Something those who actually knew Marinette couldn't stand. Especailly not Adrien or Jagged Stone who'd brought Fang along with him. Adrien left only for a short moment to get his date some punch, and that's when they started in on her.  
  
  
  
"Who exactly do you think you are? You don't belong here." One of the snobby female celebrities said making Marinette step back a bit, she was trying to get away from this kind of drama and wanted to just ignore the Snobby types that were trying to talk down at her.  
  
"Yes, she does. Marinette here is a fashion designer. She won that competition that Gabriel was holding at Adrien's school for the hat desgin, not to mention designed my latest album cover and my favoirte shades." Jagged Stone said coming to Marinette's rescue while Adrein was away, something the Raven hared girl was very grateful for.  
  
"So what? That doesn't mean she deserves to be here." Another snobby type said as he walked up joining in on the conversation.  
  
"She deserves to be here more than you two. Marinette designes everything herself, you can't even write your own songs. Now I suggest you leave before Fang here get's agitated, he doesn't take kindly to people who insult our friends." The musician with black hair and dyed purple tips replied as his Crocodile began growling at them scaring them off and away from Marinette.  
  
"Thank you for that." Marinette said blushing glad she'd had at least one friend there that would keep the snobby types from bothering her.  
  
"No problem, if they go to bothering you again just let me know and I'll let Fang off his leash." Jagged Stone said, though Marinette wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious.  
  
"And thank you Fang." The raven haired girl said scratching the Crocodile's chin making him roll over in enjoyment.  
  
"Sorry it took so long." Adrien said walking up and handing Marinette some punch. It wouldn't be long before he had to introduce Marinette to his father.   
  
"Oh, tha's alright. Guess I'll catch you later." Marientte said taking the cup before waving bye to Jagged Stone and Fang and began walking around with Adrien, sometimes stopping to chat with the celebrities that weren't total snobs.  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before Gabriel arrived and began chatting with various guests. One of the more snobby guests said that Adrien brought a nobody to the party, which surprised him since he was expecting the mayors daughter to be with him. To Gabriels shock Adrien was sitting and chatting with his date, a girl with raven hair. She kinda looked familar to him for some reason, though he didn't know why.  
  
  
  
"Adrien, who is this? Where is miss Bourgeois?" Gabriel asked wondering why his son didn't invite her instead.  
  
"This is Marinette, she's my date. I didn't invite Chloe." The blond young man explaind answering his father's question while introducing the two of them officially.  
  
"Oh, the contest winner. It's nice to meet you in person miss Marinette." The elder near silvery blond haired man said with a slight bow showing he was raised to be a gentleman.  
  
"Oh, it's nice to meet you to." Marinette said doing a little courtsey of her own with her dress, she knew some etiquet from movies and stuff that she'd seen.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you're Adrien's girlfriend since he invited you instead of miss Bourgeois. How long have you two been going out exactly?" The elder man asked curious to know more about his son's love life. Despite how he usually seemed about things, when he got curious he would often try to find out for himself what was going on.  
  
"Well, It's our first date but she's the most wonderful girl I know." Adrien explained before a few of the other guests went over to chat with Gabriel, much to his son's delight since it gave them a chance to sneek away from him.  
  
  
  
After sneaking away from Gabriel, Adrien and Marinette went outside to get some fresh air out in the garden. A clear stary night, beautiful full moon, surrounded by a sea of flowers, it sounds like the perfect setting for a first kiss doesn't it? Marinette couldn't help but blush at the thought trying to shake it from her head. Adrien lead her out to a bench as they sat together in relative silence while listening to to the chirping of the crickets.  
  
  
  
"I'm really sorry about that. I don't like those snobby types myself, and if we hadn't snuck away when we did, then my father would have started probing and probably upsetting you with personal questions." The blond young man said apologizing to Marinette, he was hoping that she wasn't mad at him or anything.  
  
"Adrien, it's not your fault. The important thing is that you're not like that. You're the sweetest, most caring guy I know." The Raven haired girl said softly with a blush, she wasn't sure exactly what to be expecting from tonight.  
  
"I could say the same about you Marinette. You're amazing, always willing to help out your friend, even if you've got things you need to do yourself. I've seen you go out of your way to help out others." Adrien said as he scooted a bit closer and their hands intertwined together. Both of them were blushing, and it was clear they were still just a couple of teenagers trying to learn about love after all.  
  
"I'm nothing special, just me." Marientte replied resting her head on his shoulder as they looked up at the stars, a few of them streaking across the night sky. It really was romantic, and weather it was from the mood sat by the garden and the sky, or maybe because he really did like her tha way, Adrien liften Marinette's head and k **issed her gently upon the lips.**


	3. Chapter 3

DreamScape, Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Marinette couldn't believe it, Adrien had kissed her. She was on cloud 9. Now she was back at home, changed into her pajamas and hugging her pillow blushing like, well, like a school girl. Tikki was flying around chirping happily for her partner, and sat down beside her to chat. That's when Marinette's phone went off, it was Alya, she wanted all the details and simply couldn't wait for the morning.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh, Alya. It was amazing, we went out to the garden and he kissed me!" Marinette squeeled making Alya squeel in delight as well.  
  
"Oh, how was it? Was his breath minty? Did he try going any further? I need Details girl!" Alya said through the phone trying to probe her best friend for more information.  
  
"It was amazing, we were talking about how we thought the other was an incredible person, there were flowers everywhere, not a cloud in the sky. The moon was just right, a few shooting stars shot past, and he kissed me!" Marinette said happily replying to her best friend, she was exstatic.  
  
"Oh, how romantic. Did he kiss you goodnight when he brought you home too?" The tan skinned girl asked curiously, she was so excited for her best friend, not only did her crush ask her out, but he'd kissed her too.  
  
"He did. Oh, he's so sweet Alya, and such a gentleman when on a date too. Oh Adrien, you're so amazing." Marinette giggled with a soft sigh of enjoyment. It really was a perfect first date to be sure.  
  
  
  
Adrien at the mean time was having a very different conversation. As he laid in bed Plagg was making fun of him and laughing at his expence. Why? Well Adrein as Chat Noir naturally had his sights set on Ladybug, but he couldn't help himself that night around Marinette. He really didn't know why either, sure she was the most amazing girl he knew other than Ladybug, but still. Why did he kiss her?  
  
  
  
  
"Oh man, not only did you kiss her, but you kissed her twice." Plagg said laughing at his partner, who, was blushing a red color and starting to get annoyed at his little black Catlike Kwami.  
  
"Plagg, would you stop alright? I get it I kissed Marinette. I'm not sure why but..." Adrien said frustrated before trying to figure out the exact details of why exactly he'd kissed her. Somehow he was drawing a blank, the only reason he could think of was the obvious one, that maybe he actually did like her like that.  
  
"Maybe you really do like her. I bet you enjoyed it didn't you?" The Kwami Asked in a mocking tone, but he was actually being serious for once, and wanting to know exactly why himself.  
  
"I..., I dunno, I didn't dislike it, but I... Oh Plagg, what am I supposed to do? Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug, but I think I'm in love with Marinette as Adrien. What do I do?" He said upset and trying to sort out his emotions. It was difficult to figure out which was which, and it was driving him crazy.  
  
"Hold on, you're supposed to be going with Ladybug on patroll tomorrow night, right? Ask her to go out with you to the festival with you, and see how that goes. Maybe it will help you sort out your emotions." The black Kwami suggested before going over and starting to much on cheese.  
  
"That sounds like a great Idea. I'll do it." Adrien said with a nod before going off to bed eagerly awaitng the morrow. All he had to do now, was survive the next day at school and he could see Ladybug again.  
  
  
  
Of course, what he didn't know was that it was easier said than done. It was big news all over the school, Adrien Agreste had a girlfriend, and of course, Chloe being Chloe, she had to make sure that they believed it was her. Heck, she probably actually did believe it was her. The only people who knew for sure were Marinette, Alya, and Adrien himself. Lila also tried to get everyone to believe that it was her. This lead to the two of them butting heads in the classroom.  
  
  
  
"Adrien, tell this liar that I am your girlfriend!" Chloe shouted upset while Lila was trying to tell everyone that she was his girlfriend and not Chloe.  
  
"No way! I'm his girlfriend and everyone knows it!" Lila said in a huff, she obviously had it in her head that after that one day which even Adrien said it wasn't a date, that she was meant to be his girlfriend, even after Ladybug called her out on her lies.  
  
"So who is it? I mean it's obviously me, but still, please tell everyne who your girlfrien is." The blonde haired girl said demanding that Adrien tell everyone just who exactly his girlfriend is.  
  
"Marinette." Adrein said without thinking before going over to the Raven haired girl that had just arrived and had no idea what was going in the classroom.  
  
"MARINETTE!?!" Chloe and Lila said at the same time, both of them felt cheated and were caught entirely off guard by his answer.  
  
"Hey, sorry I didn't call you last night after our date, I had a lot on my mind." The blond haired young man said apologetically as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"O-oh, that's alright. I don't mind, really." Marinette said sitting down and getting everything ready for school.  
  
"Okay, hold on here. You and Marinette, went on a date last night?" Chloe asked glaring at them, she was obviously mad that he'd chosen Marinette over her.  
  
"Yes, we did. My father told me I had to bring a date to a get together he was having, so I asked Marinette." Adrien replied, everyone was caught off guard, well... Except for Marinette, and Alya who called Marinette after her date was over.


	4. Chapter 4

DreamScape, Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Adrien had sat with Marinette that day while Alya sat with Nino. Of course, all the other girls that had crushes on Adrien got super jealous, but they'd have to learn to live with it. Alya asked if the two of them were going out to the festival tonight since it was the last day. Both Marinette and Adrien made excuses as to why they couldn't go since no one knew they were actually Ladybug and Chat Noir. Soon it was time to head home, Adrien was anxious to see Ladybug and began pacing waitng for time to go. Finally after a long while he transformed into Chat Noir and went to meet up with Ladybug.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ladybug, you wanna go to the festival with me?... No that's not it. LB Let's hit the festival instead of patrolling tonight... No, she might think I'm just trying to shirk of responsabilites. Bugaboo, let's go out, just you and me... No, that's still not right. GAH! Why is this so Difficult? Why can't it just be as simple as going, My Lady, tonight it the final night of the festival, and I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of being my date?" He sighed feeling frustrated since he had no idea how exactly he was going to ask her out. He hated himself for not practicing more.  
  
"I'd love to." The familiar voice of Ladybug said from behind Chat Noir, she'd only heard the last part, and he actually sounded like a gentleman for once, not it usual flirty self.   
  
"Um... seriousl? You're not just messing with me are you?" The black Cat themed hero asked turning to see his buggaboo's smiling face. She sometiems had a cinical sense of humor and teased him like that.  
  
"Ya, with pretty much all of Paris there for the final day it'd be the most logical place to be. Besides, who says heroes can't take a day off too." She replied throwing out her yoyo towards a building that was in the direction of the festival.  
  
  
  
It didn't take the two long to get there and get inside. Things seemed to be going well, very well. They'd goten wristbands so that they could go get on any ride they wanted for free. Ladybug got a Chat Noir wrist band and Chat Noir got a Ladybug wrist band. Mostly because it would actually be possible to see them that way, as their designs were near identitcal to thier costumes. Many people stopped and stared as Ladybug seemed to be out on a date with Chat Noir. Soon, the crow had gotten used to it and continued on their merry little way.   
  
  
  
"Where to next Buggaboo?" Chat Noir asked as they walked around the fesitval grounds. It was nice getting to spend this time relaxing with Ladybug instead of always having to meet up to patroll or fight an akuma.  
  
"I dunno, maybe... OH! Chat, it's soo cute." Ladybug began before spotting a plushie in one of the games, it did look rather cute though. Even a superheroine can go and obsess like any other girl over something so cute. It kinda looked like a cat, rabbit hybrid to him.  
  
"Alright, gimme just a sec." He said paying for the game which was a sort of ring toss. It didn't ake him long and soon he'd won it for her and the man behind the counter handed him the cabbit plushie.  
  
"My Lady." He said handing her the plushie. She absolutely loved how adorable it was.   
  
"How about some cotton candy, and a drink?" The cat themed hero asked gesturing to the food vendor that was around.   
  
"That sounds great." The heroine clad in red with black spots replied as they went over. It didn't take them long to get in line, get their order, and find a place to sit and enjoy themselves.  
  
"Chat, tonight has been great." Ladybug said with a soft, relaxed, sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder, she was still cuddling the cabbit plushie in her lap happily.   
  
"Ya, it has. But tonight's not over just yet. Go on one last ride with me before we have to head home?" He replied before asking her to enjoy one last ride.  
  
"Okay, but after that we really should get going." She agreed as they stood up and went over to the ferris wheel and got in line.  
  
  
  
As they were about to get in Chat slipped something to the man working the ride and asked for a favor, what Ladybug didn't really know, she wasn't paying attention because it went by too fast. Soon they were both seated and heading up inside the ride and enjoying the view. The Machine stopped as soon as they were at the very top of the wheel.  
  
  
  
"Chat, why did the ride stop?" Ladybug asked feeling like he was up to something. Which, of course, he was.  
  
"Don't worry. I just asked him to stop the ride so we can enjoy the show, there's a fireworks display that's going to be launched off into the air tonight to close out the festival." He explained before the first one was shot into the air with a scream before exploding into the night sky. She had to admit, it was beautiful.  
  
"You sly cat." She said with a giggle as they watched the show. It didn't last very long, but it definately lit up the night sky. It was clear she really was enjoying her night out with him. That's when he made his move and kissed her softly on her lips.  
  
  
  
  
She didn't push him away, but something felt off. It was as if she'd lived something like this, then she began getting short flashes of something like a memory playing back, maybe it was her dream she'd forgotten.   
  
"You, are beautiful." His words were soft and she could hear his heart beating just as fast as her own as her head laid against his chest.  
  
"Cat...?" She began to say something but was cut short by what he had to say next.  
  
"M'Lady... I, I love you. I just, I had to tell you now while I still had enough courage to do so. Get mad if you want, hit me, strangle me with your YoYo, or beat me with whatever Lucky Charm you manage to pull. But, I have to..." His words were genuine, she could tell that, but when he stopped talking and leaned down, that's when her heart completely lept out of her chest. Her partner had just confessed to her, and now had his lips currently pressed up against hers.  
  
  
  
She shook the thought from her head, and tried to focus on the fact that she was kissing Chat Noir, and the fact that she wasn't doing anything to stop him. It was as if she couldn't bring herself to, and maybe she was actually enjoying it too. She leaned in and began kissing him back while wrapping her arms around his neck. It felt familiar to her, but she couldn't place why.


	5. Chapter 5

DreamScape, Chapter 5  
  
  
  
After they got off the ferris wheel Ladybug headed home and away from Chat Noir, she had to clear her head after they'd kissed. Not to mention the fact that she's started getting flashes of what felt like possibly memories, or maybe dreams. Some of Chat Noir, some of Adrien. For now they seemed to have stopped and she managed to head home and sneek back into her room without her parents noticing before detransforming.  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOSH MARINETTE!" Tikki yelled totally surprised by the fact that Marinette, as Ladybug, had just kissed Chat Noir. Especially since she'd kissed Adrien only the day before.  
  
"I know, don't remind me." Marinette said hugging her cabbit plushie that Chat Noir had won her at the festival.  
  
"What were you thinking? What about Adrien?" The tiny kwami asked floating over trying to figure out just how her partner had gotten herself into that prediciment.  
  
"I don't know. Something about it felt, familiar. It almost felt like I was kissing Adrien." The raven haired girl said still trying to wrap her head around that scenario. She couldn't figure out how, and or, why she'd gotten herself into this mess. It seemed like she was now dating her partner and her crush at the same time, if only they were the same person...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Adrien was having the exact same conversation. Why he couldn't stop himself from kissing either Marinette or Ladybug illuded him, and his partner wasn't any help in the scenario. He just kept saying maybe you like them both. Or something nonsensical like that with his mouth full of cheese. It was diffcult to figure it out, but one thing was the same.  
  
  
  
"It kinda felt like I was kissing Marinette..." He said trying to figure out why, maybe it was their similarities, or maybe it was the mood. He didn't really know.  
  
"Hey, maybe they are the same person. After all, Marinette and Ladybug are the only two girls you know who have the same hair and eyecolor." Plagg said after finally running out of cheese to much on, he'd flown around the room thinking about the posibility.  
  
"Maybe you're right." The Blond replied before going over to his computer and pulling up their images side by side. He traced Ladybug's mask and dragged it over to Marinette's photo and it was a perfect match. He'd finally found out Ladybug's secret Identity. Now, he just had to get her to reveal it to him.  
  
  
  
The next day at school things started to calm down a bit. Everyone was getting used to the fact that Marinette was going out with Adrien and things were starting to get back to normal. Well, as normal as school life is for them. Lila and Chloe obviously didn't like that Marinette was with him, but they weren't akumatized... and the two of them had a sort of truce going on for now. They planned on trying to ruin Marinette and Adrien's relationship, then they could fight over him again.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Mari, would you like to, maybe, go out again sometime?" The blond asked scratching the back of his head as if nervous. He was really hoping she'd say yes.  
  
"Sure, I mean, if you want to that is. I'm free Saturday." She said nervously before they walked into the school together. It was clear that some people were happy for them and some were jealous. But that didn't really matter to them.  
  
"Sounds good. Should we go see a movie or...?" He asked while they made their way to the classroom, he was ignoring the stares they were getting and focusing on the fact that Marinette said she'd go out with him again.  
  
"That sounds nice, we can start there and see where we end up." With that they went in and took their usual seats as the teacher came in and began on the day's lesson.  
  
  
  
The day went by, mostly uneventful. Except that Lila and Chloe were trying to ruin Adrien's relationship with Marinette so they could go back to fighting over him, and Alya was probing as usual. Heck, even Nino was asking Adrien about what was up with him and Marinette. To which he simply replied that she is his girlfriend and gave a simple shrug at the question. Now it was lunch time and they'd decided to eat outside so the four of them could just chat and hang out. That's when Chloe and Lila sprang into action. They then tripped Marinette in secret as she was making her way up the stairs causing her to stuble forward, and land in Adrien's arms.  
  
  
  
"Falling for me again Marinette?" The blond modle asked with a gentle, yet teasing smile. There was no ill will in his voice either. It was just a quip to lighten the situation, and, of course, she picked up on that.  
  
"Every time I see you." She said playfully as she stood up making him laugh. They then walked over to Alya and Nino before sitting to chat happily enjoying their little joke they were sharing. It was getting easier for her to talk to him since they started going out.


	6. Chapter 6

DreamScape, Chapter 6  
  
  
  
It seemed like everything they tried would backfire, Chloe and Lila had basically given up by saturday and decided to find a new guy to obsess over. This freed up Marinette and Adrien from having to deal with their mess, which was a good thing considering they were going out again today. Saturday came and the two of them were going out to see a movie then after they had hit a cafe before, of course, the inevitable happened. There was once again an akumatized victim trying to ruin their fun.  
  
  
  
"I just remembered, Alya wanted me to call her, and I forgot my phone at home." Marinette said making an excuse before running off to find a payphone. When in reality she ran off to find a place away from everyone to transform. Adrien did the same and transformed into Chat Noir when no one was around.  
  
"Let me guess, Snake Charmer?" Chat Noir said jumping from a rooftop as Laybug also arrived along side him. They'd gotten better at dealing with Akumatized victims and could play around with their enemies because they were starting to no longer be a threat.  
  
"I am King Kobra, the Serpent Master." The Akumatized victim said, they looked reptelian in nature and had the lower body of a snake. They were trying to appear as frightening as possible, but really just came off as silly to the pair.  
  
"I'm thinking the flute, what about you?" The Cat themed hero asked his partner completely ignoring the enemy as they were just standing there chatting.  
  
"Looks like it to me. Think you can manage it?" Ladybug asked in agreement to his analysis of the enemy. This really ticked them off and they began their attack divebombing at them with intent to kill. Sadly they weren't that threatening.  
  
"Sure no problem, just be ready to purify it." The Blond hero said with a nodd as they both jumped out of the way of the attack, he then used his bo staff to snap the flute in two, and out come the akuma.  
  
"Prepare to be Purified!... Bye Bye little butterfly." The heroine dressed in red with black spots said as she opened up her yoyo and captured the Akuma butterfly before purifying, and then relasing it. That was easy, they didn't even have to use their powers. She was caught off guard by Chat pulling her closer to him by the waist before giving a cheshire grin and then kissing her softly. She blushed from the situation before kissing him back.  
  
"My Lady, we should go somewhere private to talk." He said after pulling away, it was clear he was being serious and she nodded. They would have to hurry because she needed to get back to Adrien.  
  
  
  
After they found a more secluded location to talk Chat Noir walked over and kissed her again, just, enjoying the fact that she was in deed his lady. She pushed him back playfully before making him let her go so that they could talk, whatever he wanted had to be important. He was a jokester and a flirt, but he'd never lie to her, that's what she loved about him.   
  
  
  
"I figured it out last night. Why kissing you felt so familiar." He began explaining hoping she wouldn't get mad at what he was going to say next.   
  
"And?" She asked honestly curious, it had felt familiar to her as well and she needed an answer.  
  
"Okay, but don't get mad. I figured out your secret Identity. The reason it felt familiar, is becasue it was. We've kissed out of costume...Marinette." He finally said, it had caught her completely off guard since she hadn't told anyone that she was Ladybug.   
  
"Who?... ADRIEN!?!" The blue eyed girl began to ask before he detransformed in front of her. It had caught her completely off guard. She detransformed as well but was still in shock.  
  
"Ya, I'm sorry, I know I should have respected your wishes to keep our identities secremp" The blond young man began to apologize trying to keep her from getting mad. But to his surprised she'd done quite the opposite instead. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck happily. All he could do was wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer as he kissed her back.  
  
  
  
That's when another flash hit. It felt important that she remember, why she wasn't sure but still she let her mind wander back to the... Memory?... Dream? She wasn't quite sure but still she'd wandered back to it.  
  
  
"Good Morning Buggaboo." The Familiar voice of Cat Noir said causing her to look up, only to see Adrein, Adrien, the boy she was crushing on was in her bead where Cat Noir should be, then she realized it, she was in civilian form, which meant he would be as well. That also meant the guy she was shooting down was actually the guy she liked this whole time. This realizating made her blush even brighter before screaming out and falling off the bed.  
  
"A-Adrien. You're Cat Noir?" She asked totally surprised. It was a good thing her father had deliveries to make and her mother was at work or else this would've gotten so much more awkward.  
  
"Of course LoveBug who did you expect?" He asked falshing his usual cheeky Cat Noir smile as he sat up and helped Marinette up off the floor.  
  
She shook it from her head and went back to focusing on Adrien and the fact that she had kissed him this time instead of him having to kiss her.


	7. Chapter 7

DreamScape, Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Adrien and Marinette were really enjoying their date. After the whole akuma incident they had revealed their secret identities to each other and as a result she had another flash of memory. Shortly after they decided to continue their date, going out to the mall, looking around and heading to a restaurant to grab a bite to eat. Soon though, the day was over and they needed to head on home. Adrien took Marinette home giving her a kiss goodnight before having to go home himself.  
  
  
  
"Oh Tikki, it's like a dream come true!" Marinette sighed with a smile as she laid on her bed hugging the Cabbit plushie that Chat Noir, that Adrien, had won her while they were at the festival. He really was amazing.  
  
"Ya, you two make a great couple." Tikki chirped flying around before laying on her little bed, she expected Alya to call again since Marientte had another date. And, of course, she was right. At that moment Marinette's phone started to ring.  
  
"Hey, how did it go?" The familiar voice of Alya asked over the phone, she wanted to know every detail.  
  
"It went great, we managed to have a really great time." The raven haired girl said with a smile as they started to laugh and squeal in delight.   
  
  
  
Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the Agreste household. He'd gotten home and Adrien could feel that something was wrong the moment he stepped foot into the door. Nathalie said that his father wished to have a word with him. That... was never a good thing. He went up to see what exactly his father wanted. That's when it really started going bad.  
  
  
  
"I WON'T DO IT!" Adrien yelled at his father after hearing his demands. How could he be so cruel, and to his own son. It wasn't right.  
  
"Adrien, listen to me, Miss Bourgeois as the mayor's daughter"I DON'T CARE! Marinette is the girl I love, and I won't break up with her just because of your precious social standing."" Gabriel began trying to get Adrien to see his side of the argument, unfortunately he wasn't having any of it and even cut his father off.  
  
"I am your father, and I know what's"We're done here. from now on you and I will only adress one another as Mr. Agreste, and you will no longer try to intervene in my love life, nor my social life outside of work. I will send for whatever I can't fit in my car." Adrien once again had cut off his father. But he was being serious, and even slammed the door in Gabriel's face before going to start packing.  
  
  
  
With that, Adrien began packing his essentials, clothes, his computer, photos of his mother, other important items that he could fit in his car. He wouldn't let his father speak to him again and ignored him the entire time before getting in his car and driving off. Where exactly he was going, he didn't exactly worked out all the details, there had to be apartments or something for rent, but tonight he'd have to find a place, maybe a cheap motel. He didn't want to hit the hotel that was owned by the mayor because he wanted to be as far away from them as possible right now. He could try Marinette, but didn't want to worry her and her parents. There was Nino, but the same problem popped up, not wanting to bother him or his parents. He'd decided and stopped off at a 24/7 grocery store to buy Plagg some cheese before crashing at a motel for the night. He'd have to find an apartment tomorrow.   
  
  
  
"Geeze Adrien, you couldn't find a nicer place?" Plagg asked looking around at the room. It was kinda a poor place to be.  
  
"That's what Gabriel would be expecting. Besides it's not so bad, at least it's clean." The blond haired young man said before laying on the bed before yawning and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

DreamScape, Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Adrien had moved out of his father's house. Now he had to find a place big enough for his stuff. After weighing his options he'd decided that buying a house would be cheaper overall after figuring up how much an apartment would run him ever month. He'd have to hire a realtor to help him find a place. Which wouldn't be easy on a Sunday since most places were closed. Luckily he'd found one place still open and went inside.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, I need someone to help me find a house. It doesn't have to be too big, just move in ready." He said to one of the workers that were there. They looked at him like he was crazy he was like 16 or 17 and wanting to buy a house.  
  
"What's your budget?" Another worker asked walking up, it was obvious they didn't recognize him, and were just indulging the young man to see what he would say.  
  
"Is two hundred fifty thousand enough for a house, if not we could go higher. Though I'm trying to conserve as much money as I can." They couldn't believed what he'd just said. Someone his age with that kind of money? How exactly could he manage that.  
  
"Okay son, your little prank has gone on long enough now let us get back to work." One of the larger employees said trying to turn Adrien around to where he would leave.  
  
"I'M NOT JOKING! Mr. Agreste has me modeling for him all the time, and I got paid for every photo shoot. Up until recently I haven't had a need to spend any of it so it's just been sitting in my bank account collecting dust... and interest." Adrien explained to the workers, that's when it clicked and they realized that he was Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste, the wealthiest man in all of Paris.  
  
"You're Adrien Agreste right? My daughter would love an autograph. If you sign one I'll be glad to show you around to some of the houses that the firm currently owns and manages." One of the female workers said hoping he'd agree to that, well, he did say that's why he was here.  
  
"You got it." The bond haired young man said FINALLY getting some proper service from their little organization.  
  
  
  
After he'd signed the autograph for the workers daughter they were on their way and Adrien was following them in his car. The first few places seemed nice, but were too far away from his school and he didn't want to transfer. They next headed to a place closer, but it wasn't exactly move in ready. The last place seemed nice from the outside and they were now heading inside to check it out.  
  
  
  
"This place is three hundred fifty thousand, which is a hundred thousand over your minimum budget, but it's close to your school you mentioned and it's move in ready. We just had an inspector come in and okay everything, so there's nothing wrong with the pipes, or anything else. And I think you might like the view as well." She explained hoping that he'd actually go for this one since they were having trouble selling it currently since people weren't into the larger price tag.  
  
"I like the fenced in yard, but what other features does it come with?" He asked, Adrien knew not to take anything at face value when it came to buying a home.  
  
"Well, there is an inside pool and hot tub in the back. The grass is an artificial replacement so you won't have to mow the yard ever unless you decided to rip it up and plant real grass, it comes with a pool slide, and it's four bedrooms with both an attic and a basement should you need the extra room. It's got a two car garage as you could see from the outside. If you like we could take a look around." The worker explained waiting for Adrien's reaction hoping for a good response.  
  
"Yes, let's. I'd like to see every inch of the house before I decided, though so far I'm liking what I've seen." He agreed following the agent as they explored the basement and he could see how wide open it would be, good for storage, or for a den to get away. The Attic was also incredibly spacious, there were four bedrooms with two full baths upstairs and a half bath downstairs. Overall he really liked it and made his decision.  
  
  
  
After everything had gone through Adrien began moving whatever he had in his car into his new home. Luckily it came fully furnished, but still he'd have to order a moving truck to get the rest of his stuff from Gabriel's house, that was a trip he really, really didn't want to take.


	9. Chapter 9

DreamScape, Chapter 9  
  
  
  
While Adrien was out taking care of business a whole new problem was presenting itself at the Dupain-Cheng household. It was early, and the bakery was closed for the day, everyone knew that too. But, there was a knock at the door all the same despite the sign indicating that they were closed. Assuming it was one of her friends, or maybe Adrien Marinette headed down the stairs while telling her parents that she would get the door. To her surprise, it was Gabriel Agreste, the richest man in Paris.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Agreste? What brings you here? The bakery is closed today." The raven haired girl asked curiously, she couldn't see why exactly he would want to come all the way to her house unless it was important.  
  
"Have you been in contact with Adrien?" The elder blond almost gray haired man asked with a serious tone, she couldn't detect any hint of worry in his voice though.  
  
"Not since he dropped me off yesterday after our date, why?" She asked curious as to why exactly he'd want to know that kind of information.  
  
"He left last night, and I haven't been able to reach him since." Gabriel stated coldly, as if he was blaming Marinette for whatever was going on between him and Adrien. She didn't appreciate that.  
  
"What happened? Or..., is that personal?" Marinette asked curious as to the exact reasoning behind all this, she knew Adrien didn't get along with his father but still she'd never expect him to do something like this.  
  
"You happened. Up until he started dating you Adrien would actually listen to me. Now he's gone and it's all your fault." The elder man accused, this didn't go over well with Marinette's father, who was walking down the stairs to see what was going on.  
  
"Don't ever blame my daughter for your mistakes, if you were a better father to him maybe he wouldn't have left in the first place." Tom said ready to throw Mr. Agreste out of his home for his accusations.  
  
"This is why Adrien should be dating miss Bourgeois, at least her family understands the value of social standings." That, was Gabriel's last mistake. Marinette's father literally, for the first time in Marinette's life, was now mad enough to actually hit someone. It was scary to see her father like that as he drew back his fist and nearly broken Gabriel Agreste's jaw upon impact, it was certainly hard enough to knock him back several feet before colliding with the floor.  
  
"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." The large man said as Gabriel picked himself up off the floor and left in an angry huff. No one had ever done that before, though he supposed they had a good enough reason since he was basically threatening the man's daughter.  
  
  
  
Marinette's mother had come down just in time to see her husband hit Mr. Agreste square in the jaw. It was scary, to both her and Marinette. She hugged her daughter who was crying and frightening trying to discover what was happening while Tom turned towards them and looked mad. Soon though he sighed softly and hugged Marinette who was really scared of what might happen.  
  
  
  
"Marinette, about Adrien." He began, oh no, was he going to tell her not to be dating him because of Gabriel's actions? She couldn't handle that.  
  
"Yes, what about him?" She asked crying waiting for the worst, she really hoped he wasn't going to say it.  
  
"He's a good kid. And so long as they treat you right, and don't do anything to hurt you, you can date anyone you want. But you're going to finish your schooling and get married before you have kids with them." He threw that last part in as a joke to help lighten the mood.  
  
"DAD!" Marinette said blushing, though it did make her laugh. She felt a lot better at the fact that her dad said she could date anyone, and didn't go demanding she break up with Adrien, even going so far as to state that Adrien was a nice person. She really did appreciate that, and it made her feel a lot better.


	10. Chapter 10

DreamScape, Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Adrien couldn't believe what Marinette had told him. If her father hadn't knocked the hell out of him than he sure as heck would have. He now had a moving truck filled with the remainder of his stuff being taken into his new house. The moving guys were really professional, and had the job done very quickly. Which actually surprised him, but it was amazing to enjoy having his stuff out of Gabriel's house and into his new one.  
  
  
  
"Adrien, this place is wonderful. Are you having a housewarming party?" Marinette asked exploring his new place with him. It really was nice.  
  
"Nah, I don't need to throw a party just because I move out of Gabriel's place." The blond replied not really feeling like having a party would be important.  
  
"You should, what about a pool party. I'll wear something special for you." She whispered the last part, it almost sounded seductive, and he stood trying to imagine just what she had in store. It made him turn red as his thoughts ran wild.  
  
"Okay, but a small party." He said agreeing to her wanting to throw a party. He needed to get a grill too.  
  
"You won't regret it." The raven haired girl said as she kissed his cheek with a smile. He really couldn't wait to see just what exactly she was going to wear. He was feeling odd with his mind wandering to just what she might be wearing.  
  
  
  
Reluctantly Adrien had agreed to the idea of a house warming pool party, but wasn't sure who all to expect. He did say small. Luckily Marinette did just that, She only invited their classmates... Well, all except for Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila. Of course their class wasn't very big either so it was okay with him. While the guys were all in swim trunks, the girls all had their own individual styles. Some were in one piece, some were backless one piece, others had Two piece that appeared to look like a one piece but really wasn't. Some had on slingshots, and some were in Bikinis. That's what Marinette was wearing. She had a ladybug themed bikini on that had a collar design. It looked really good on her and didn't leave much to Adrien's imagination. He couldn't help but stare at her in surprise. Nino was doing his DJ thing and everyone was having a good time while Adrien was on the grill.  
  
  
  
"Hows it look?" Marinette asked coming over to see how the food that Adrien was cooking was coming along. Of course Adrien's mind was elsewhere, though he didn't let any of it burn.  
  
"Amazing, when you said something special you weren't kidding." He said absentmindedly flipping burgers without realizing she'd started blushing.  
  
"I meant the grill." She corrected turning red from his compliment. It was funny to the others to watch their reactions to one another.  
  
"Oh, um... I knew that. The grill is fine, almost ready." The blond said realizing he was staring at her and trying to shake his mind out of the gutter and focus on what he was cooking.  
  
"Sounds great, I'm gonna dive into the pool." Te raven haired girl said kissing her boyfriend before running over to the pool and diving into the deep end to relax.  
  
  
  
That's when Nino began playing a song that was old but a classic. Everyone started singing along to itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini. They were all having fun to be sure. But soon the day passed and everyone had to go home. Marinette stayed to help Adrien clean up, which was really sweet of her. She'd called her parents and said that she was spending the night with him, and assured them that there wouldn't be anything inappropriate going on. She'd stick to her word and instead was planning on sleeping in one of the empty rooms he had in his house.  
  
  
  
"That was fun... I don't wanna do it again anytime soon, but it was fun." The blond haired young man said as they finally finished cleaning up from the party with a sigh. It was starting to get a bit late, and they had school tomorrow too. Which is why Marinette had packed a bag so she'd have something to wear tomorrow.  
  
"I told you it would be, let's sit and watch something before bed." The raven haired girl suggested with a smile getting a nod from Adrien as he went into his room before she went into the spare room where she'd put her bag. What he didn't know was the Bikini wasn't the 'something special' she'd promised him.  
  
  
  
After changing Adrien went downstairs to find something on and happened across a movie that seemed to fit the bill. Now all he had to do was wait for Marinette. He wondered just what was taking her so long. He was in for a very sweet surprise as Marinette finished changing and began heading downstairs in her 'special outfit' and waited for him to notice. After getting his attention she then spoke.  
  
  
  
"Like what you see?" She teased before walking out in front of him wearing very skimpy lingerie it was white lace. The outfit was composed of a bra and panties set alongside stockings that almost completely up her thy, and a pair of clear high heeled shoes. She had her hair in her usual pigtails and was blushing a bit since this was the first time she'd ever worn anything like that.  
  
"Oh wow, Marinette, you look... Just... Wow." He managed to get out as his green eyes traced every inch of her that was standing in front of him. Then he began reaching for more... forbidden areas without thinking, which made Marinette swat his hand away.  
  
"I said I'd wear something special for you. But no touching." She said before sitting down and giving him a kiss as they watched whatever was on for awhile before eventually the need for sleep kicked in and the two went upstairs and into different rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

DreamScape, Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Marinette woke up early before realizing shed slept in her lingerie and began blushing realizing she'd worn it for Adrien last night. Quickly she left to go to the bathroom to shower and change. Instead of wearing her usual outfit she'd decided to change it up and wear an outfit her cousin from America had sent her. It wasn't too out there, but it did feel strange to be wearing such clothing. It consisted of a bright red sleeveless shirt, and bell bottom jeans. She wore a pair of high heels that were the same color as her shirt with it, and a steampunk watch necklace. The outfit also came with a choker and wristbands giving her a sorta punk look. She liked it though, it wasn't very often she'd get something from her cousin, so, she was excited to wear it.  
  
  
  
"Adrien, it's time to get up. We don't wanna be late to school." She said knocking on the door to his room waiting for a response.  
  
"Alright, let me grab a shower, can you make breakfast?" The blond answered from behind his door sitting up in his bed, then asked if she'd handle breakfast.  
  
"Sure, just hurry on down." Marinette answered before heading downstairs and began digging through the cupboards and the fridge before finding something good for breakfast and began cooking.  
  
  
  
Adrien got up and headed off towards the shower that was in his room and washed up before rinsing off and going to find something to wear. Suddenly a thought occurred, he didn't have to worry about how his choice of outfit would reflect upon himself or his father. Which meant he could wear literally whatever he wanted. Deciding to throw out his usual outfit for something different he found something a friend from America had sent him. A black shirt with the sleeves ripped off along with a pair of jeans. It also came with a large chain and padlock that was worn like a necklace. He also had spiked studded bracelets that didn't jut out too far for his liking. He wore a pair of sneakers with his new choice of outfit. The shirt he was wearing had a design that looked like runny spray paint and said look to the future on it in bold white letters. The only thing missing was earrings, of course his ears were never pierced so he didn't have to worry about it and then headed downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa, where did that outfit come from?" The raven haired girl asked as she sat the plates onto the table. She'd given Plagg some cheese and Tikki a cookie to enjoy for breakfast.  
  
"An American friend named Alex Wayne sent it to me." Adrien explained before noticing she had on an outfit similar to his. Which was surprising compared to her usual outfit.  
  
"Alex Wayne Taylor?" Marinette asked curiously, she doubted it was the same person, but still it was odd to hear the same name.  
  
"That's the one, you know him?" The blond asked combing his hair out to look more wild than his usual tamed look he always had.  
  
"He's my cousin. I'm wearing an outfit he sent me too." She explained with surprise. Still it was pretty cool that Adrien had met her cousin before.  
  
"That sounds cool, we should eat before it gets cold, and so we can hurry up and get to school." He said with a smile as they sat and began eating breakfast. Marinette was a really great cook.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for them to finish breakfast and head out the door. Adrien had a dishwasher so it wouldn't be a problem for them to lave dirty dishes unattended. That said after they arrived at the school, what was surprising is the looks they were getting because of their outfits. Not that they cared, it was actually kinda funny to see the reactions of other people and they started laughing. After arriving in class Marinette took her usual seat beside Alya and Adrien took his spot alongside Nino. It was clear their best friends were caught entirely off guard by their outfits.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh Mari, you look amazing!" Alya stated noting that the outfit actually fit her figure quite well and that her shirt stopped just above her belly button meaning it was right to fit her but too short in the length.  
  
"Oh, thanks. My cousin sent it to me and I couldn't wait to wear it." The raven haired girl stated blushing from the fact that pretty much everyone in their room was caught off guard by her outfit.  
  
"Dude, you look like a punk rocker." Nino stated making Adrien laugh a bit. He wasn't as self conscious as Marinette about his new choice of wardrobe.  
  
"Thanks, I've been wanting to wear it for awhile now, but when living with Gabriel you have to look presentable. And that's no longer an Issue I care about." The blond stated with an oh well shrug as he leaned back in his chair waiting for the teacher to come in and begin the day's lessons.


	12. Chapter 12

DreamScape, Chapter 12

Marinette's flashes had begun to grow more recently. She remembered everything now, Her children with Adrien, how she dreamed that Adrien was Chat Noir, everything. Including her... first time with Adrien and how she'd ended up pregnant after just that once. The problem was, she felt as though it really happened. Like it wasn't a dream, but rather, memories of her past that had transpired. But how exactly could they be memories when she was only sixteen, there's no way they could be memories they went all the way up to her forties. She tried asking Tikki about it, but for once her Kwami had no information on such a thing. She'd have to figure this problem out on her own. That, was when she'd noticed a cloaked figure, but they vanished as quickly as they appeared before her. Strangely she couldn't help herself but try to follow them. Then she bumped into Adrien.

"What's the rush princess?" He asked with a Cheshire grin while catching Marinette barely managing to stop her from hitting her head against a brick fence post.

"Have you seen a cloaked figure run by?" Marinette asked hoping he'd seen them, and that she wasn't just imagining it. He didn't seem to understand what she was talking about.

"Marinette, there's no one out on this street but you and me? Are you feeling alright?" The blond asked concerned for his girlfriend and began checking for any bumps or anything, maybe she had hit her head.

"I'm serious! I know it sounds crazy but I saw someone wearing a cloak run by this way... Or did I?" She was starting to feel like she'd imagined it, her head was hurting from trying to figure it out and she slouched in her boyfriend's arms as she sank to sitting on the ground.

"Wake up Marinette." A voice called out, it sounded familiar, and warm. Whoever it was seemed to be someone she could trust. But why would they tell her to wake up? She wasn't sleeping... was she?

Marinette sat up in her bed in a panic, it was the middle of the night and she'd screamed loudly catching Tikki completely off guard and making her parents run upstairs to check on her. They seemed in a panic, more so than when she'd did that when she was little. But why? It's not like she wasn't able to calm herself down. Maybe there was something else going on this time?

"Marinette are you alright? What's wrong?" Marinette's father asked worriedly as he and his wife, Marinette's mother, went to check up on her. The look on their faces confused her.

"I'm fine, just... just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." She replied with a smile trying to make them feel better, Tikki was remaining hidden since they didn't know she was Ladybug.

"Oh, nightmare about the baby? That's understandable, after all, you're going to find out if you're having a boy or a girl tomorrow. Get some rest, okay dear?" With that Marinette's mom lead Tom out of the room hoping she'd get some more rest. Stress during pregnancy isn't something she'd need.

"Tikki, what are they talking about?" The raven haired girl asked in confusion, she really couldn't remember what was going on. Things were getting weird.

"Marinette, how could you possibly forget? You're pregnant with Adrien's child." Tikki explained completely surprised by her partner not being able to remember such an important detail.

"Snap out of it. This isn't real." The familiar voice spoke once again. Was she dreaming? Maybe it was a dream within a dream, but that'd just be strange to her.

Once again Marinette had woken up, but this time it seemed as though she was just napping. Why was this happening? And why now? It didn't make sense to her. But she'd heard a baby start to cry and went to follow the sound checking up on them. She'd remembered this one from her... dream? Memory? She wasn't entirely sure. But she had a job to do as his mother. This was Hugo, except, back when he was still a baby. Which meant that Emma and Louis were also there, probably sleeping in their little beds. Regardless she picked up her baby boy and checked if he needed changing, he didn't. Maybe he was hungry? She'd gave him a bottle and it worked as she fed him happily.

"Momma, how come Hugo cries so much?" A tired looking Emma asked walking in rubbing her eyes and dragging along her teddy bear. She was adorable at that age Marinette remembered.

"You and Louis used to cry like this too. It's the only way baby's can communicate when they're so young." She explained rocking baby Hugo as she began trying to burp him.

"STOP IT! Let go of the Illusions, they aren't real. Marinette, Wake Up! Please!" The voice grew louder as the world around her began to crumble and her children vanished. The only thing left was a single road with the robed figure in front of her.

The figure in the robe began leading Marinette down the path. Memories, ... or maybe... dreams perhaps? Were all starting to meld together, as if playing on giant screens as they continued walking. It felt like forever, where was this person taking her? Who were they, and why would they even want all of this to happen. The silence began getting to her and soon she couldn't take it anymore. That's when she'd reached for the figure's robe and jerked it as hard as she could... There, standing before her was Chat Noir. HER Chat Noir, why was he keeping himself hidden? How come all of this was happening? It just didn't make sense that he would go to all these great lengths to do all of this.

"Chat Noir? But... But why would you do all of this? HOW Did you do all of this?" Marinette asked surprised, she'd never known him to have abilities like this at all. It was surprising that her best friend would do this to her.

"I didn't. About nine days ago we encountered an unusually powerful Akumatized victim. At least, I think they were Akumatized. They called them self DreamWeaver. We barely made it out of that one. But you were hit and fell into a coma, that's when Master Fu said he could send me in. But we can't leave unless you wake up." The Cat-Themed hero said explaining everything.

"Chat, I'm not sure I understand. But, how do I wake up? Every time I try, I just wake in another dream. If I really am sleeping then find a way to wake me up." The raven haired girl said trying to understand just what exactly was going on. If what he said was true, then everyone could be in danger. And there would be no Ladybug and no Chat Noir to rescue them.

"I have an Idea, but it's dangerous. Do you trust me?" He asked hoping she would let him try. They would only get one chance at this and they needed to find a way out together.

"With my life, whatever it is, do it." She said giving Chat Noir the go ahead, he then activated his cataclysm and slammed it against the road they were on, it began shattering all of screens of memories, dreams, whatever they were, and the road then collapsed as well.

"MARINETTE! LISTEN TO ME! YOU'VE GOTTA WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAAAAKKKEEE UUUUPPPP!" Chat Noir cried out as he reached for her while they were falling into the empty void that had opened up once the road no longer existed.

That was it. THAT, was when Marinette had sat up as fast as she could while screaming. After calming down she looked around and realized that they were at Master Fu's place. It'd worked. Adrien sat up beside her looking as though he was going to have a heart attack, but luckily didn't. This wasn't how he'd pictured them finding out their secret Identities at all. But at least they did now know their secret identities. Master Fu handed Marinette and Adrien some tea to help them calm down and relax. Adrien had finally managed to get them out of DreamWeaver's clutches, now all they had to do was take down them, and Hawkmoth. This wouldn't be easy, but they'd been preparing for this for a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

EndGame, The Final Chapter  
  
  
  
It was time, Adrien and Marinette were preparing to fight DreamWeaver and Hawk Moth. It wouldn't be easy, but they had to try. Master Fu had helped them out as much as he could and prepared them for the upcoming battle teaching them new battle techniques and whatever else he could do fro them. The television was on the news where people were asking what happened to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Whatever was going on they'd have to fight, and they'd have to win. If they didn't then all of Paris would collapse around them.  
  
  
  
"It looks like those fencing lessons my father forced me to take might just prove useful after all." Adrien stated as he strapped a sword that Master Fu had given him to his back, they were getting ready to go, and things would be hectic, there was no telling what might happen next.  
  
"I just wish I had some way to fight back without my miraculous too." Marinette stated, she wasn't sure they could handle this, but they had to try. It was their job to protect everyone, and they wouldn't fail all of Paris.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll think of something, you always do." The blond sad reassuringly while walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around Marinette's waist. This was going to be big. Possibly so big that they finally defeat Hawk Moth once and for all.  
  
"Thanks,... I'm ready now. Tikki Spots ON!" The raven haired girl said transforming into Ladybug and hopping out of the window of Master Fu's apartment.  
  
"Plagg, Claws Out!" The green eyed young man said doing the same as Marinette, he'd caught up almost instantly. Now all they had to do was go find Hawk Moth's lair, which wouldn't take long since Master Fu did some research and found the most likely place for him to be.  
  
  
  
They arrived at the place where Hawk Moth was most likely to be. Surprisingly it was his father's place of work. Maybe Hawk Moth was secretly someone who worked for Gabriel? Then again, maybe Gabriel could have ended up being Hawk Moth this whole time. He wasn't sure, and didn't really care at this point. He'd stress over the details AFTER they defeated them. Of course they also knew that this would be no easy task. Using his staff Chat Noir shattered the giant window as they came crashing through ready to battle DreamWeaver and Hawk Moth both.  
  
  
  
"So you've finally found my lair have you? A pity you won't be able to escape now. My little Akumas will flood the city and turn everyone into evil super villains under my control." The man with the silver helmet, obviously Hawk Moth said starting to send his Akumas out after empowering them. There was no way they could stop them all once they were infused with a person's anger.  
  
"Sorry to spoil your fun Hawk Moth, but we aren't going to let that happen. So, prepare to be purified." Ladybug stated as she opened up her Yo-yo and began capturing the various Akumas that were trying to fly away. She was snatching them up faster than he could make them, this wouldn't bode well if she wasn't stopped.  
  
"DreamWeaver take down Ladybug with your power." The Super Villain said calling out his latest and most powerful Akumatized Minion yet. That was when they appeared.  
  
"Gladly." The Figure that had been watching from the shadows said appearing. Their outfit seemed to appear mystical in origin, Like maybe that of a sorcerer's cloak, alongside a staff with a Dream Catcher attached at the top. They were preparing to attack Ladybug with a charged up ball of green and red energy.  
  
"NOT THIS TIME!" Chat Noir shouted slamming his staff into DreamWeaver causing them to lose their attack while Ladybug managed to capture all of the remaining Akumas. She then sent her Yo-yo out the window before opening it up and releasing all the little white butterflies away from Hawk Moth.  
  
"Looks like you're out of options." She said with a smirk while trying to avoid Hawk Moth's cane. He seemed to be able to use it like Chat Noir used his staff.  
  
"You'd be surprised Little Ladybug, I'm not out of tricks just yet." The Super Villain said as he continued swinging his cane and driving The hero and red and black spots back while she tried to use her Yo-yo to defend herself.  
  
"Chat, I can't use my Lucky Charm like this, switch dance partners with me." The Heroine with raven colored hair shouted to her partner while he was dodging attacks.  
  
"Right, be careful." The black Cat-Themed hero spoke as he dodged an attack from DreamWeaver and slammed his staff into their gut before jumping over it intercept Hawk Moth's Cane. This gave Ladybug enough time to call upon her Lucky Charm. But what exactly could she do with a bag of marbles?  
  
"Hmp, seems like you've lost your touch." DreamWeaver said charging up an attack and getting ready to strike. Ladybug did the only thing she could think of and that was chuck the opened bag as hard as she could causing them to spill out and begin sparking all over the place, they were flash marbles and blinded the enemy giving Ladybug time to strike with her Yo-Yo. She'd pulled their staff out of their hand and snapped it in two, for some reason no Akuma popped out though.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Chat Noir had his hands full battling Hawk Moth. They were fairly well matched against each other, and he'd decided to use his Cataclysm, that's when Hawk Moth took his opportunity and dodged the Cat's Clawed hand before pulling off his ring. This caused him to begin reverting back, but he'd managed to slam his attack against Hawk Moth's broach which appeared to be his Miraculous, this caused it to shatter and sent Hawk Moth's Kwami flying outward and up against a wall as they split apart.  
  
"No Matter, I now have your ring, and I will use it's power to destroy Ladybug and take her Miraculous." Hawk Moth stated as he transformed back into Gabirle Agreste, he was caught off guard at the fact that his son was Chat Noir, and that Gave Adrien his chance.  
  
"Like hell you will!" The Blond haired young man said slapping Gabriel's hand away causing him to drop the ring. While Ladybug was still trying to play Keep away with DreamWeaver's staff.  
  
"NO! Insolent BOY! You won't stop me from my goal." Gabriel said as he and Adrien both made an attempt to grab the ring, though since Plagg was no longer infused with Adrien he'd managed to fly past them and grab it keeping it from Gabriel's hands.  
  
"Adrien, My transformation won't last much longer. CATCH!" Ladybug said as she began changing back into Marinette, she threw the staff over to Adrien who took his sword and slashed the Dream Catcher on it into two. DreamWeaver had hit Marinette driving her out of their way and into the wall rendering her unconscious.  
  
"DAMN YOU! PLAGG KEEP THE RING FROM HIM!" Adrien shouted as Plagg flew up into the raptors where Gabriel wouldn't be able to reach. He took his sword and cut the Dream Catcher on their staff into two, this sent out the Akuma, which seemed to purify on it's own. Probably because Gabriel no longer had his Miraculous to keep a hold on the little butterfly.  
  
"Adrien I am your Father, and I will have your Miraculous as well as that of Ladybug." Gabriel demanded deciding that if he couldn't get Chat Noir's ring then he'd take Ladybug's earrings and began running to take them from her unconscious body. Without thinking Adrien reacted, he'd plunged his sword through Gabriel's body before he could get to Marinette.  
  
  
  
And that was the end of everything. The Miraculous were all now safe, except for Hawk Moth's broach which was broken, without Ladybug's Miraculous cure to fix all the damage what would become of the Kwami that once resided inside of it? Would they die? Or would they find a new peace of Jewelry to manage with? He didn't know. All Adrien did know was that his father, Gabriel, had been Hawk Moth, and that he'd just killed him without thinking. The sounds of sirens began going off indicating that their battle had attracted a lot of attention. He grabbed the pieces of the Miraculous as Plagg returned his ring to him and carried Marinette out of the building. He'd managed to slip past everyone and return to Master Fu's place. The elderly man said he could fix the Miraculous and that the Kwami that went with it would be okay. Marinette however had hit her head pretty hard and was still unconscious. They'd taken her to the hospital where they'd said she hit her head after slipping on a wet area. Which was believable. Her parent's had been called out and Adrien sat with her the entire time. They'd said she could have brain damage and might not remember anything, but he'd retained hope that she would.  
  
  
  
"Marinette, please, wake up. Don't leave me like this." Adrien pleaded crying while resting his head on her hospital bed. Only the sounds of the machines beeping were breaking the silence.  
  
"A-drien?" She asked opening her eyes and sitting up. The Blond smiled relieved that she was okay and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again." He said trying to dry his tears, she didn't understand why he was so upset, all she could remember was fighting DreamWeaver and Hawk Moth. Next thing she knew, she was in a hospital bed with Adrien crying. What happened exactly?  
  
"Adrien, where's Hawk Moth and DreamWeaver?" She asked looking around trying to remember what exactly had happened. He was bandaged up, but she was the one in the gown on the bed.  
  
"Gone. Hawk Moth is in lock down while he's recovering from the stab wound. And DreamWeaver turned out to already be a criminal before being akumatized, so they were arrested. Had Chat Noir not explained everything to the cops about Gabriel being Hawk Moth I'd be in trouble, thankfully the wound wasn't fatal." He explained to Marinette, it caused her to freak out a bit that he'd stabbed Gabriel Agreste, his own father.  
  
"Why did you stab him?" She asked wanting to know exactly why things had gone the way they did. She was still trying to remember what happened for herself but was drawing a blank.  
  
"He was going after you, and I reacted. without thinking. But, enough about that. I'm just glad that you're okay." The blond said before leaning closer and giving her a soft kiss.  
  
  
  
They were caught off guard by her parents suddenly came into the room worried about their daughter, only to find her kissing a boy. It surprised Marinette making her and Adrien both jump back slightly away from one another and blushing while trying to make excuses for why exactly they were kissing in her hospital room. Kinda made her parents feel a lot better that she was up and active enough to manage all that. Adrien told them she'd slipped on something and hit her head. Which was a lie, but one that was believable. Though what they really wanted to know was why she hadn't been home in the past thirteen days without so much as a phone call. That, was a lot harder to explain.  
  
  
  
  
  
So this my dear readers, is the end of our story. What happens next? Well, who knows. That's just up to you to decide... huh? What about DreamScape? You haven't figured that out yet? Everything that happened up until the ending chapter of DreamScape was just that, a dream. Or maybe not, maybe she's dreaming now and everything else was the truth. That's really up to you to decide now isn't it. Good luck figuring out which is which. And as always I hope you enjoyed our little story. Thanks for reading, bye now.  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey Marinette, it's time to wake up."


End file.
